Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter)
This article is for 4 Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). For 4 , see Artoria Pendragon (Alter). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A++= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. 60% Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 750 |c3 = 1000 |c4 = 1250 |c5 = 1500 }} |-| Rank EX= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. 60% Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2500 |c5 = 3000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest ATK values out of all 4★ Lancers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Scáthach-Skaði. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Francis Drake, Ozymandias and Shuten Dōji. *She shares the exact HP values at maximum with Jeanne d'Arc (Alter). Images Saint Graphs= alterlancer1.png|Stage 1 alterlancer2.png|Stage 2 alterlancer3.png|Stage 3 alterlancer4.png|Stage 4 Alterlanceraf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= alterlancericon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaLancerAlterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaLancerAlterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaLancerAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S078 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S078 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S078 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Artorialancersprite1.png|Sprite 1 ArtoriaLancerAlterSprite2.png|Sprite 2 ArtoriaLancerAlterSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S078 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S078 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S078 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo078.png|NP Logo Titurialterhorse.png|Llamrei Sprite Rhongo.png|Rhongomyniad |-| Expression Sheets= Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) (Alter) first ascension expression sheet.png|Stage 1 Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) Stage 2 expression sheet.png|Stage 2 Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) (Alter) third ascension expression sheet.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Worldsendwhite.png|World's End's White (Valentine CE) 241.png|Ox-Demon King CE612.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE827.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE906.png|Royal Icing |-| Others= Alter lancer.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress (Without Background) DaRJDz9VAAAqkl0.jpg|Illustration by Akira Ishida Category:Alter Servants Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Riding Category:Saberface Category:London